This invention relates to bedding sheet assemblies and, more particularly, to new bedding sheet components including a novel mattress belt.
Currently, every time the sheets on a bed are changed, the sides and corners of a bed must be lifted to remove the sheets from under the sides of the bed. The requirement to lift up the sides and corners of the bed is even more pronounced in the case of non-fitted sheets, which have to be folded under the mattress a considerable distance in order to secure the sheets in place. Such lifting is a particular problem for the elderly, arthritis sufferers and almost anyone, in the case of waterbeds, which have heavy mattresses when filled with water.
In addition to the difficulty in changing the sheets, the time involved in changing the sheets on a bed is considerable especially when numerous beds are involved, such as in a hotel.
Another problem encountered with current bedsheets is that most sheets, even fitted ones, come off the bed while sleeping because the sheets cannot withstand the weight of a person's body and the stress placed on said sheets. As a result, the bed must be remade and sheets resecured on a continual basis.
Some patented inventions in the prior art have attempted to solve these problems, but none has been successful. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,323 by Colburn, dated Dec. 18, 1984, uses fastening material permanently affixed to a mattress and matching fastening material on the sheets is secured thereto. Unfortunately, the Colburn invention requires that a mattress be altered for it to be used. Also in Colburn, the bottom sheet is not sufficiently attached to support the stress of a person sleeping on the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,743 by Smith dated Sep. 3, 1974, uses hook and loop fastening material on the sides of a standard bottom sheet to secure the top sheet thereto. Unfortunately, this system requires a standard bottom sheet and one still must lift up the corners and sides of the bed each time the bed is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,133 by Gilreath dated Aug. 9, 1977, uses only a strip of Velcro fastening material on the corners of the bed to secure the sheets. Unfortunately, Gilreath's invention also is insufficient to withstand the stress placed on the sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,504 by Ainsworth, dated Jun. 29, 1976, uses Velcro strips along the edges of sheets and loops around the corner of the bottom sheet for securing the sheet in place. Unfortunately, this system too requires that the sheets be changed. The Ainsworth invention also will not keep sheets on the bed since it cannot take the stress of someone lying on the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,561, by McLeod dated Nov. 24, 1981, differs from the present in that it uses a complete underliner with Velcro fastening material on the side to secure the sheets to the bed. Such would require the removal of an entire mattress or, in the case of a waterbed, the draining of water therefrom before replacing the sheet and liner assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,744 by Correa dated May 30, 1989, requires a rigid piece to be placed on the corner of the waterbed, said rigid piece having Velcro fastening material to which the sheets are attached. Unfortunately, this system will also not hold the stress placed on the sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,487 by Beer dated Sep. 22, 1970, uses zippers to attach the sheets to the side of the mattress and to each other.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,478 by Dangerously, dated Apr. 12, 1988, uses a corner pocket structure to hold the sheets under each corner of a waterbed.
Despite the different attempts to overcome the problems with traditional bedding sheet assemblies, the afore-referenced patented inventions require that the bed mattress still be lifted each time the sheets are changed. Furthermore, most would also require modifications to the standard mattress which would have to be done at the factory or by the consumer after purchase.
On the other hand, the present invention solves the above problems by providing an invention having three major components: (1) A mattress belt fitted around the mattress; (2) a specially designed bottom sheet to fit over the mattress belt; and (3) a top sheet which is secured to the mattress belt and fits over the bottom sheet. The present invention enables one to change bedding sheets merely by detaching the top and bottom sheets in one step by pulling both sheets from the mattress belt. The mattress belt can be used interchangeably with many different sheets for a long period of time through many changes of sheets before washing as only the top sheet and bottom sheet have contact with the body.